Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$32$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$48$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$48$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $48$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $48$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $32 \geq $48$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $48 - $32 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $16 $ $x \geq \dfrac{16}{3} \approx 5.33$ Since Jessica cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.33$ up to $6$ Jessica must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.